smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Narrator Smurf (Empath stories)
"Long, long ago, deep in a forest, there was a hidden village where tiny creatures lived. They called themselves the Smurfs, and they were good. And among them was a Smurf who loved to narrate things. He was called Narrator Smurf, and he was good at his job! People loved to hear the sound of his voice...including me!" Robert Louis "Narrator" Smurf is a Smurf character who appears in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Narrator is born the son of Locutis Smurf and is the brother of Chatty Smurf. From his father he learned the art of good dramatic storytelling and was able to create some of his own. At around 50 years of age, Narrator lost both of his parents to an unknown disease and was raised mostly by Culliford, who became Papa Smurf. Due to the mysterious nature of Narrator's existence, it is uncertain what became of him in the years following Empath and Smurfette's wedding and the discovery of Smurfette Island. At the time of Miracle and Psycheliana's wedding in "A Wedding To Remember", Narrator was hardly ever seen by the other Smurfs, most likely appearing in "other stories". Personality Narrator is a very friendly Smurf who is a gifted storyteller and public speaker. He is very fond of making everything sound dramatic, no matter how trivial a story element may be. He is usually found describing everything to the audience in such amazing and accurate detail, which makes the other Smurfs wonder about him. Empath senses that Narrator may be aware that he along with every Smurf in the village, not to mention every character they meet, are actually fictional creations made by somebody and being read by humans. He is pretty much identical to his counterpart in the [[The Smurfs (film series)|2011 Smurfs movie]] and its sequel, believing that his "home universe" is the one called the Smurfs Live-Action Film Universe. Narrator prefers drinking tea, which is his most common drink order at Tapper's Tavern. Role His role is being the in-universe narrator of Empath's adventures. When not busy narrating stories, he works as a sportscaster during various Smurf sporting events and writes the sports section for the village newspaper. He also acts as a babysitter for Baby Smurf during times when neither he nor Baby actively appear in a story. He is credited for working with Poet on creating various types of plays such as The Adventures Of Robin Smurf and Joseph And His Amazing Smurficolor Dreamcoat. In "The Rise And Fall Of Smurfy Tower," he worked as the receptionist for Smurfy Tower. He has also done a recording of himself reciting the entire text of the King Smurf Version of the Holy Bible. Abilities Narrator's abilities and talents mostly involve the technique of "breaking the fourth wall", as he would know things that happen in Empath's adventures that have not yet taken place, and is pretty much aware of his existence and everybody else's as fictional creations. It is believed that he can cross over into other forms of Smurfs media and know what exactly goes on in their stories without necessarily leaving his own stories to do so. Clothing And Appearance Narrator generally wears a blue turtleneck with a dark blue jacket and a pair of wireframe glasses. Unlike his fellow Smurf Brainy, Narrator does not have astigmatism, but rather has a slight vision problem. For summer wear, Narrator wears a blue short-sleeved shirt or tank top. He is one of the few Smurfs rarely seen not wearing a shirt. His physique as a Smurf is considered within normal range of his species. Voice Actor He would most likely be voiced by his voice actor Tom Kane from the Sony Pictures Animation The Smurfs live-action film series. Notes * Before his character's appearance in the movie, an identical version of Brainy Smurf appears in the cartoon show episode "Clumsy Luck" as a goof. In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, that identical version would be identified as Narrator. * He is a cousin of Brainy Smurf. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Narrator * A Narrator's Story, his own series Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gag characters Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Fourth-wall breaking characters Category:Entertainers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Characters with glasses Category:Heterosexual characters Category:The Smurfs live-action film series character exclusive imports Category:Nature worshipers Category:Narrator's family members